(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the in-viva activation of materials to produce drugs which act as an antitumor agent and particularly is concerned with polyarylacetonitrile compositions which upon irradiation release cyanide ion and dye to act against tumor cells. Thus, the administration of selected materials to patients with localized neoplastic disease followed by localized exposure to ionizing radiation as contemplated by this invention is operable to cleave the molecule, splitting off active species which can then act synergistically with the radiation to destroy tumor cells.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Ionizing radiation is one of the most effective modalities for the treatment and cure of certain localized malignant tumors. In general, radiation therapy is most effective against tumors having a high percentage of cells that are undergoing cell division at the time of treatment. Studies done to determine the cause of cell death secondary to gamma irradiation indicate that the mechanism primarily involves oxidation and ionization leading to lethal free radical formation during the reproductive phase of the cell cycle.
It would be beneficial to introduce some substance into the body which would then be distributed throughout the tissues including the tumor, without causing ill effects, and which upon irradiation of the tumor locally, would break down to yield a highly reactive end product, either a free radical, a reactive ion or a reactive molecule to potentiate the effect of the irradiation. That is to say that this radiation or photolysis product would be expected to remain localized in the tumor to contribute to the death of the tumor cells, thereby increasing the scope of ionizing radiation and freeing the radiation therapist from the confines of treating only those tumors with a large fraction of the cells undergoing cell division. It would also be expected to reduce the magnitude of the radiation dose necessary to cause tumor regression and cell destruction, thereby diminishing radiation damage to surrounding healthy tissue.